User talk:Tycn
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 So... I heard GW was fail. Mike Tycn(punch ) 03:28, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :You heard right :< Dominated by shitty gimmicks due to our favorite mod izzy screwing with skills. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:29, 5 July 2008 (EDT) you needed a post for the month of august and yea, gw is boring as hell.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:07, 13 August 2008 (EDT) sup What's going on? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Not a lot. Tycn 06:37, 8 November 2008 (EST) :I thought you died. For reals. -- Guild of ' 08:18, 8 November 2008 (EST) i see u now sucked back into the boring circle of gw?- '[[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 00:08, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Sadly yes, though the charm of a timesink is starting to wear off already. Tycn 02:04, 28 December 2008 (EST) Banhammer Swing it all night long Tycn! [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 02:00, 28 December 2008 (EST) Rest assured, I've got scantily little to do in the coming hours. Tycn 02:04, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Yeeeey! TYCN You did it!! GJ! You kicked that loser real hard. Can I unzip you and suck your shlong now? [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] ::Lol, I'm serious. Let him stay. He's the funniest fucking thing on pvx. I've never seen a crazier ass person here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:07, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::THERE IS NO ESCAPE! IT IS USELESS TO RESIST! IF YOU ONLY KNEEEEW THE POWWAAAAH... OF THA DARKSAAAIIIIDD!!!! Tycn2 02:04, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::Admins need to make a contest out of banning this guy. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 02:13, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::I'm sure you're aware Karate that the wiki would simply degenerate into a cesspool of spam and trolling (well, moreso than it is right now) if users like this are allowed to post, and at any rate your wish will probably be granted, for a while at least. Ulterion, I hope you're aware that it takes three clicks for me to block you, all the while laughing at your bad insults (?). Tycn 02:15, 28 December 2008 (EST) Didnt have to protect your talk page QQ-- ChristmasRelyk 04:20, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Didn't have to, but amazingly enough I don't revere unnecessary spam. Tycn 05:07, 28 December 2008 (EST) lol rickroll :D 19:09, 3 January 2009 (EST) :b& Tycn 19:09, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::I CANT WAIT FOR 20 SECONDS WAH 19:10, 3 January 2009 (EST) whoops sorry about that tag, was just mindlessly adding it meant good not other :D Freudian slip -- Gringo TALK 03:30, 12 January 2009(EST) No problem. Tycn 22:31, 12 January 2009 (EST) a less yappidy pay and a littly more clackity clack! Hi my name is Carmel i like to play on the tire swing and climb trees sometimes i get scars and i pick them and they bleed which is red but all people bleed red so i am normal right CΛя/\/\Σட 21:03, 13 January 2009 (EST) old times 'sign my baby tycn' yea i gained liek 50 popularity points today thanks to nova and napalm, oh hey your in my ab team now i must go.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 00:39, 7 February 2009 (EST) Wrong. 1 RoJ Smiter can easily maintain energy with SoH on two targets with only castigation signet and GoLE while providing support and nuking. When you run RoJ smiters you usually run more than one anyway, just give each one SoH and Judge's Insight with castigation + gole. If you actually used the build you would have known that 1) the damage causes scatter 2) the dps of the build is way lower than ordinary RoJ smiters 3) the support is minimal compared to smiters with Sboon. Naturally it is very inferior to other support nuking options, and thus deserves 1-1-x. In fact, the other votes are over-rating the efficiency of the build, so remove them instead please.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:33, 10 February 2009 (EST) Attached is a sample RoJ smiter bar for your peruse, and you can see clearly that the ER smiter is very over-rated. RoJ cannot spam support skills especially if attempting to maintain SoH and Judge's. You waste a skill slot if you bring two copies of SoH, and you're already dedicating 2 slots to energy management. Even though ZF causes scatter, it's not a 1; if you believe the build is clearly inferior in every way add a WELL tag. You have no reason to overcompensate now that the inflated votes are removed. Tycn 21:26, 10 February 2009 (EST) :As a human player, you don't even need GoLE if you are only maintaining 1 SoH; you will only need GoLE if you maintain 2 SoH and above. All ER bars are the most effective when run by humans anyway. Judge's Insight is only cast every 20+ seconds or so. You have enchanting sets, use them. 10 energy every 20+ minutes won't hurt energy pools. It IS possible to spam skills, but I don't see why you need to if you blow up every mob you see. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:19, 10 February 2009 (EST) sup ^*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 12:21, 14 February 2009 (EST) Hello Matt. Tycn 06:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Space between cookie and text looks ugly.^_^ Brandnew. 06:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) Not sure if this helps. - [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 06:58, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::i was eleballing for about 3 hours last night, 3fame :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 10:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Got about 30 playing with the guild last time, shame everyone's inactive. My pet also gained 2 levels :p ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 08:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) The talk pages You appear to be forgetting them. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 23:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I love you and hate you at the same time. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 23:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) aa Smiteball You should be ashamed of yourself if you do not know where that term came from. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 20:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :All 'ball' builds that I am aware of involve some abuse of AoE healing/damage mitigation. The original use of the term (assuming that I've missed it) hardly affects the use of the term now and the connotations of the build's name. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 13:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Your elite monk tomes I will buy all of them :3 provided you still has them :< ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Looks like I have 4 now. Hit me up on MSN or GW. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 04:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Could you please ban this user too he was vandalizing the same build. --Drah 04:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :He stopped and has been warned. I will if he tries again. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 04:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::ok. --Drah 04:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) D/any Pious Dervish thank you :) Fox007 10:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 10:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) hanh --Relyk 15:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :wut? ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 07:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) DoA Builds Hey i have 2 questions for you: 1. It would be awesome if you could put my build, Build:Team - DoA 1 Man, 2 Hero Gloom Farm in the PvE untested featured section. 2. It would also be awesome, due to the increasing demand in DoA builds, that you bring up possibly creating a whole section for DoA builds...This is just a comment and a voice of opinion...I am not asking you to, i am just saying that it would be very kewl. Leave your comments on my talk page plz --DoA Master 00:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Lil Holiday You lasted just shy of 16 hours. Lol. Misery Says Moo 08:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :This DoA fellow is clever, he knows how to make me post :/ ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 08:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good, we now know your archilles heel.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 08:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::A little hint, next time you ban yourself to take a holiday, stop reading the site too =/ You're msn is listed, people can find you if they need you. Don't misread this, I'm not trying to get rid of you, it just amuses me highly when people announce stuff like ragequitting or taking a break and go back on it within a day. You could just not announce it in future, then no one would ever know how long or how short you lasted ;o Misery Says Moo 08:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just reply with ym and all will be fine. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 08:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::F'AT '''I'NSECURE 'N'EUROTIC 'E'MOTIONAL.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'''uɐɟ]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 08:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I consider even myself above that, Big... Was my e-mail actually, and being the kindhearted person that I am, I took a few minutes to help out. Although I do agree with you. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 08:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::ym :< Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 08:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I am going to make my very own pikachu slideshow video and post it on everyone's talkpage.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 08:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Double ward? That's why you take a 40/40 earth set... GoR is a wasted elite in every possible way. Although I see it's archived now, which is stupid because its never been ran by anybody, oh well. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 19:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :it has, but thats quite a while ago [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::40/40 is highly unreliable, glyph and ward gives you the best snaring in the game. Removal wasn't about reason though; it just didn't warrant a 1 in effectiveness. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 03:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::40% highly unreliable? Orly? [[User:Rickyvantof|'''Ricky]]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 17:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That means it doesn't happen 64% of the time Ricky... Misery Says Moo 17:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::lol at the idea that chance is ever reliable.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) out of curiosity who was aka Problematic130? 06:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :User:Zeecron. I haven't had anything to do with him, but he's permabanned and his talk might give you insight as to why. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 06:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::That was... wow... 06:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::I find it almost funny how bad he was at trolling. ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]][''' [a]] 06:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Don't give shitty advice. You are in no position to do so. I am not here to be nice. --[[User:Readem|'''Readem]] 09:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) motherfuck I was about to perma him you greedy ass :(. Everyone gets to permaban but the black guy. Fuck this, me and my Aryan brothers will be visiting you soon. ~ Big sysop 01:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :It's the thought that counts. :> --71.229 01:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::/wave mr 71. Do you feel like some Left4Dead on a higher but still sane difficulty? ~ Big sysop 01:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Before midnight this time, please. --71.229 01:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism You made a mistake on my user talk page didn't you? I was undoing what looked very much like vandalism. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 09:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :He misunderstood, and I explained to him. 09:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I was mistaken. Clicked on the wrong user, although I realised shortly after. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 09:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's time to block this kid: . The 888th Avatar (Talk) 09:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh hohohohohoho this really cracks me up. Humans are so interesting. 09:55, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::hi, go away, thanks -Auron 09:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RRRRRAAAAAYYYYY OOOOOFFFFF JJJJJUUUUUDDDDDGGGGGEEEEEMMMMMEEEEENNNNNTTTTT -54-54-54-54-54 -54-54-54-54-54 Your party has been defeated. Your party leader may return you to your last outpost. Happened to Misery and I too the first time we did TT since the update. Only it was me and 5 of our heroes plus Mhenlo on the Bridge. By the time the first damage popped up and I realised it wasn't from ours, it was too late to move. - 11:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I always think it's mine too. It was oddly difficult for me to grasp the notion of PvE enemies using decent skills. ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]][http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 12:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::The best thing is how the skills changed and managed to make bad PvE enemies use bars from PvP. Not only did I run into Melandru's turret rangers but boon signet prot monks, too. Then again there's a lot of broken dervish and assassin bars out there, too. - 12:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Warrior Is that your primary char? If so I have a question to ask. 10:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Ask away. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 06:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::In PVP Wars tend to take off from the rest of the party thinking they can win without the monk. I mean it is a team effort and there isn't 1 build that can take on everybody. So the question is how do you convince a War to become a bodyguard rather than be a typical bull? 10:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::You don't. They're supposed to pewpew and kill stuff. But if they're overextending to the point that you simply can't keep them alive without probably getting killed yourself, let them die. Then they have plenty of time to look at how bad their positioning was. If your frontline dies, it means you probably won't be scoring kills until he's back up. If your backline dies, then you'll probably wipe unless you can pz out. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 10:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Just let him die? What? Being a bonehead or making mistakes is part of the game but you do the best you can to keep everyone alive. Being out numbered in PVP sucks balls. And you need the monk to keep your front line alive. My point is your front line and "There" front line should hit each other not let there War through and rape your casters/monks. 10:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And besides...they just don't get it and all they can say is "dumb monk" 10:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::What Panic is trying to say is that you should always try and save those wars, except for when they overextend (get out of monk's range) so far that it would threaten one of your teammembers/you so much that one of you dies. Because, frankly; a war that overextends that far is probably terrible anyway. Brandnew 11:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well yah as a monk I tend not to run and over extend but try and stay in the middle....that being said I would need protection most of the time. And it never seems to come my way cause the War is too horny to go "pewpew" rather than backing off to help out the team. 11:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Enemy warriors attack you because they do it right. Why would/should your warrior do something else? --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You'd make such a good rawrspike monk xtreme. <3 Brandnew 11:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What is "<3"? 11:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::'tis a heart. Also, what's your IGN?;o I wanne know if I ever VS'ed you yet :D Brandnew 11:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::click on my sig 11:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Tycn looks like you were right. I do tend to spark things. 11:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Still waiting on your IMO 01:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::People are generally stupid in RA and you shouldn't expect anything of them. Just hope that at least they can kill things, you can't rely on positioning for defense. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 02:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice...with much respect..../bow. Best advice yet. I must try and gain position but if they go off then really there is no choice. 03:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC)